vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chartette (Wonderful World)
Summary Chartette is a playable character of Wonderful World. She is a girl from sub-nationalities, Lyptus. The magician Ardore has been assigned to a troop, livestock troop, to try to use subordinates with excellent physical ability for military purposes. Chartette is attached with a collar that carved a special mark called submissive mark, and if she disobeys orders, she will suffer unimaginable pain. Currently, they are ordered to reconnaissance nationwide and are traveling around the country. Personality is temperate, but there is behavioral power, it is solid. There is a twin sister, and she is always being swayed by her broken sister. With the magical power of the earth and excellent hand strength. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Chartette Leor Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Dog-Type Beastkin, Swordsman, escapee. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Giant Weapon Proficiency, Earth Blast Attack Potency: Small Town level (According to these calcs) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with herself according to this calc. Her Wedge is also of similar speeds in terms of its swing.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human level (Her Sword, which its mass is measured in the same calc as before is easily heavier than Heathrod, who is only 125kg in weight alone.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Possibly Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Wedge, which is a giant sword wield by the now extinct species of Giants that once wielded this weapon. It is capable of immobilizing opponents just by piercing them. It is not possible for ordinary humans to even lift this weapon, so Chartette wielding, and using this weapon, even at approx. 7 yrs. old is a grand feat. Intelligence: Above Average, but nonetheless, capable of what real world dogs can do. Weaknesses: Crybaby, Heavily dependant on her Twin Sister Claudette, Is restricted by her Collar (Which shows ownership of Ardore.), and her sword's heavy weight prevents Airdash, and Double/Triple/High Jumps. Electricity Manipulation (Something Duna can do.), Liz (Who hates anything Dog.). Feats: Can lift her Wedge with relative ease (And with very little muscle mass...) at age 7. This did not slow her down any quicker ten years later. Terra Break is the only attack in the verse to date that has a Meteor Effect that can blow up the arena. It works by slamming the Wedge to the ground, and the ground below lifts the loose crust, then disintegrates the rest of the ground. This only works this way if the opponent is Idle, and doesn't recover in time as the attack occurs... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earth Magic:' Chartette's Wedge Zweihander is capable of earth-breaking slams that can create mounds, or make a giant hole on the area. Wedge is even stated to originally be used by Giants, who were stated to be driven to extinction. *'Void Impact:' Chartette's Original Ability. Counts as the typical Counter of a fighter, except when timed, it does just as much damage to the opponent is opposed to her. *'Cannon Impact:' Chartette's EX Ability. Same Counter Properties as Void Impact except when done right, shoots the opponent far with a Air Projectile. *'Giant Wedge:' Air Dash, & Multistage Jump are disabled, and only air Guard is allowed in single jumps. *'Submission Collar:' Her Skills, and Counter Gauge are unlikely to rise in power. *'Upper Swing:' Chartette's first Command Normal. Chartette slashes upward to the other side. *'Rolling Slash:' Chartette's other Command Normal. Can be tapped repeatedly for more damage. Chartette, while in the air, can slash an opponent while rolling in the air as many times as long as the air permits. *'Heavy Tail:' Chartette hits the opponent with the end of her tail, stunning them. Can be setup for combos. *'Spiral Typhoon:' Chartette Spins upward with her Zweihander, dealing massive damage even for Skill standards. *'Drill Blade:' Chartette thrusts her Zweihander at the opponent, dealing more damage than the usual Skill. *'Rock Break:' Can shatter the earth below Chartette, does incredible damage, depending on how far away the opponent is; the farther, the better. *'Terra Break:' Chartette's Finish Skill. The only move in the verse that can create craters beyond human comprehension. Chartette slams her Zweihander, & creates a huge crater all over the arena. It can even reach high up beyond the stage's limits. Basically a better version of Rock Break. Stats: *'Height:' 153cm *'Weight:' 44kg *'Likes:' To be stroked *'Hates:' Ardore, Thunder *'Values:' Family Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7